


caught (willingly)

by memgril



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memgril/pseuds/memgril
Summary: "But, demigod, why is it that I cannot ignore you?" Hades whispered.





	caught (willingly)

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"To be honest, no, not really. Do you want me to be?"

He wouldn't have hesitated, normally, to look straight into his god's eyes. He wasn't like the others; never was, and the one thing he most definitely was _not_ was a coward.

He wasn't afraid to look, to stare, unflinching, into glittering eyes, into depths that promised eternal damnation and unimaginable pain. Into Life that everyone once thought him insane for proclaiming it as such.

This wasn't normal.

"You're currently my prisoner, Perseus Jackson," said his god, and the black fire inside Percy roared back to life once again, the same one he thought was long extinguished after all these years. "This isn't supposed to be enjoyable."

Percy kept his eyes trained on the bottom of the cage. His knees had grown numb a few hours ago and his back had mercifully stopped screaming, but it'll come back to life in a few more minutes, he was sure.

"I'm on my hands and knees, Hades. I think I'm way past prisoner status." Percy licked his lips. It burned.

His god stopped pacing in front of him. Oh, what Percy wouldn't do to see his face right now. Dark and gloomy, like always, yet… independent, he supposed, and _strong_. It was a shame he was being deprived of such a wonderful sight, honestly. Hair defying gravity, Helm desperately calling for Percy's attention, calloused fingers stroking a chiseled chin. Or, perhaps he was angry instead. Perhaps those onyx eyes raged at Percy's insolence, reflected the same blaze that caused apocalypses, promised, _guaranteed_ -

"Desist with the sacrifices. You've caused enough trouble."

Percy couldn't help his raspy snort. "It got your attention, didn't it?"

Hades' shiny boots turned their back to him. A gust of air hit Percy, his eyes slightly tearing up, and _gods_ , that man's scent must be declared illegal. ( _god_ , not man, he was a _god_ ) Pomegranates with dark chocolate, a hint of cinnamon, night, _power_.

"You're not the first to romanticize me," said Hades, quiet and all-encompassing, "and definitely not the first with misguided attempts at flattery and seduction."

In a single blink, Percy was released from his shackles. His cage expanded, thinning out but growing taller. His joints cracked as he was forced to stand up. His back released gunshots as it was stretched, his elbows and shoulders popping in a pathetic, entirely mortal cacophony. His arms were forced, stretched up, his neck frozen in place and head staring forwards.

They were nose to nose. If he could lean in just a little, just an infinitesimally small amount forward-

"What is it you desire, son of Poseidon? A boon?" Hades' voice turned mocking, "a blessing?"

Maybe he was angry. Maybe he was curious. Maybe he was thrilled. Percy couldn't tell. He tried to open his mouth and say something, but it was only a terrified yet delighted sound that forced itself out his throat. Water gathered everywhere. His eyes were tearing up even more.

"I assure you; many have tried. All have failed."

Percy couldn't help his trembling. The shackles around his wrist tightened. Percy was sure to collapse any minute now.

It was quiet for an eternity.

He stared at Hades; Hades stared back.

Cold, salty tears made their way down. His blood was roaring, his fingers, arms, legs, whole body trembling. He was crying. He was sniffling. He was drooling. At this point, he didn't know if he peed himself or not. He didn't care.

Annabeth, Gaia, his myriad fights with mythological- _real -_ beings, absolutely nothing could compare to this.

Not a single thing.

He was so _alive_. He was breathing. He could see the dust in the air, see the faint wisps of energy cradling his face, hear hundreds of trillions of souls being Punished; he was forced completely still yet every single part of him was moving, every single part of him in overdrive.

He stared at Hades; Hades stared back.

"But, demigod, why is it that I cannot ignore you?" Hades whispered. He finally, _finally_ raised an arm and touched, feather-light, a fallen curl on Percy's forehead. "Why is it that I cannot banish thoughts of you away?"

"I…" Percy dared to poke out his tongue, to wet his aching lips, and Hades immediately zeroed in on it. Percy was going to be destroyed. "I don't know."

"Pity," Hades said, his voice barely, barely audible, "I had hoped you'd be able to… provide me with answers." He leaned in even closer, closer, closer, their noses, foreheads touching. Hades' was silky smooth, solid, and Percy's was drenched in sweat. _Closer, closer still, please-_

"P… p…" _Please_ , Percy wanted to say, beg, _please, please, Hades, please-_

Hades stepped away. Percy cried out.

"Come to me, Perseus Jackson. Come to me and I shall give you what you want," murmured Hades; Percy wouldn't have heard him were they not _so close,_ but, _I'm right here-_

Percy watched, frozen, a scream in his throat as Hades began to fade away. Lighter, and lighter and lighter, his surroundings following…

Someone was shaking him.

"Seaweed Brain! Percy, please, _wake up_."

It was Annabeth.

Percy sat up, gasping for air. Steel-grey eyes _(glittery onyx)_ bore themselves into him and Percy was back in the Poseidon cabin.

"You're three hours late, Percy. You missed two classes! Is everything okay? What happened?" Annabeth said quickly. She touched his shoulder, hesitant, but Percy jumped away.

She frowned.

"I think I had a dream," he said, "but I don't know if it wasn't a nightmare too."

He was absolutely soaked in sweat, his heart was going to beat out of his body and the area around his middle was warm and wet. He really did pee himself, didn't he? That was going to be pretty hard to explain, and not to mention rather embarrassing.

_Did he also…_

"Do…" Annabeth started uncertainly, "do I need to get Chiron?" It was times like these that he felt the squeeze in his heart most clearly and painfully; he didn't deserve her. Not a single bit. Especially not after whatever _that_ was.

But, he assured her still, "No, no, it's not that bad. Don't worry."

"I'm not dumb, Seaweed Brain. You look really sick. Do you remember what the dream was about?"

_(come to me)_

Percy shook his head. "It's fine. Give me a few minutes and I'll catch up with you."

She looked at him for a second, then nodded and turned around. After a few seconds, he heard the door close.

_(and I shall give you what you want)_

Well, what was he waiting for?


End file.
